


Not A Good Way To Die: Animal addition

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Team as Family, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Drinks, more curiosity, and more dumb ways to die.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Not A Good Way To Die: Animal addition

Nile rolled over from her back to her front on the space of floor she’d taken up. The group drinking away and simply enjoying themselves. 

“Okay, dumbest ways you’ve died, animals, go.” She told them. 

“In what way, the animal attacking us or we were stung, bitten, or something?” Andy questioned. 

Before Nile could answer, Joe responded first, “Hippa...pa, papa,” he giggled drunkenly, “Hippo. Never even knew he was down there he just surfaced to get us for me being in his water,”

Nicky’s face scrunched up a bit, “Us? Speak for yourself, I was on the river bank,” turning to Nile he corrected, “I got taken out by Jellyfish on the coast of Austria,”

“Don’t you mean Australia,” Booker asked, looking a bit confused? 

The Italian only shrugged, “Close enough,” Nile squinted at him. Nicky had to really be drunk to not get that one right. 

“My leg got taken off by a shark. I ended up drowning first, then died of blood loss,”

Andy huffed, “To be fair, it was kind of funny after the fact, you had to hop around on one leg. You actually got pretty good at it too.” Andy mused. 

“Fuck you, Boss, remember that next time you want us to collect your liver and pancreas,” he flipped her the bird.

Nile’s brown eyes landed on Andy who could only smirk, “Andy what the fuck did you do?”

“Mauled by a mountain lion first time we ended up in the mountains here in the states,”

Nile grinned as only an annoying younger sister could as a gleam of mischief found her eyes, “Bet that was the first time pussy ever attacked you,”

Booker choked on his drink bad enough that Joe had to slap him on the back as he laughed. Nicky watched waiting for Andy’s response, “You learn quick kid,”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've gotten this series this far. 
> 
> Thank you all who have read it and left kudos and comments they have helped fuel these shenanigans.


End file.
